reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Hey Hi Hello. "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button" Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello talk page... It seems to me that there a quite a few Redemption pages lying around that are based mainly on speculation from before the game was released, such as Train Heist and Burglary. Should work begin on a Portal or Category for these pages, should they be deleted, or does some form of organization already exist? Westbrookorama 21:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Player Created Activities Is there any appropriate place in this wiki for the mention and explanation of games, activities, and challenges invented by creative players? No, I'm not talking about battle scenarios that anyone can come up with. I'm talking about the much less obvious uses of RDR free roam, like stagecoach rafting, goat football (soccer played using a goat as the ball and the entrances of Chuparosa as the goal), jousting with horses and throwing knives/tomahawks on Frontera rail bridge, or Grandpah Death's Chuparosa Chopper Challenge. I've tried creating pages for some of these, and they have been deleted. I then tried merely mentioning them in the trivia sections of related pages, and some of those have been deleted. From my experience, players who have encountered us wierdos participating in these activities in free roam and joined the wierdness have enjoyed it, and I feel that these activities deserve mention in the wiki. Jci2297 20:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well, Jci2297, I'm sorry to hear that all your additions have been removed, but they needed to be removed. This is an encyclopedia of the Red Dead series. So everything written here has to be official things about the series. :If you want to write about the random and creative things you can do in free-roam, write a blog. That's the only place I can think of where you could write that stuff and it won't be deleted. Hope this helps. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :: ::A blog post is definitely the way to go - you have all of the same page formatting options as a regular page so you could create sections for each activity and at the same time could solicit ideas from others in the comments section. As an example, I maintain a calendar of multiplayer events in my blog area. ::The main disadvantage is it's not as easy for people to find the page, but as Hobbes noted the main wiki area is for official game content only so that's not an option. ::If you do create a blog post and you know the names of the past pages you've created that were deleted, the content is still archived for the deleted pages so you can copy it over to the new blog page rather than having to create it from scratch. If you take this route and need assistance with the process, just let me know. ::2ks4 20:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) How do you get the Sheep to come out?